


Wigetta

by scofikey



Category: Wigetta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scofikey/pseuds/scofikey





	

A los 12 años Willy decide que es un buen momento para tener un perro, y para convencer a sus padres, enumera un sinfín de argumentos por los cuales todos los niños merecen tener al menos un perro antes de convertirse en adultos.

—Es por el sentido de la responsabilidad y todo eso. Te vuelves más responsable con un perro. ¡Lo dicen en la tele!

Su madre lo mira condescendiente. Viven en un piso y no sería justo para el animal. Sin embargo, días después aparece por la puerta con una tortuga. Una maldita tortuga de agua.

La tortuga tiene el tamaño de una moneda de 50 céntimos y vive en un acuario de plástico.

Willy se niega a ponerle nombre.

—Podría llamarse como las Tortugas Ninja –interviene su padre- ¿Qué te parece Donatello? O Rafael. Son buenos nombres para una tortuga.

—Pero es una chica –protesta su hermana- Tendría que llamarse Sara o Sofía.

—¡Me cago en todo! –¿En qué momento sus padres pensaron que una tortuga verde y viscosa podría remplazar a un perro?- Pensaré en un nombre. ¡Pero dejadme en paz!

Pasan los días y la tortuga sigue en la cocina. Sin nombre. Hasta que, ocho días después, en un capítulo de la octava temporada de Friends, Rachel da a luz a Emma.

—Emma es un nombre bonito —se dice a sí mismo.

Emma, como Emma Watson.

Así que cuando su madre se acerca, una semana después de la llegada de la tortuga a casa, y le pregunta, con la mirada puesta en el animal, si ya tiene nombre, Willy lo tiene claro.

—Emma. Se llama Emma.

A decir verdad, Emma no es el perro que le prometieron, pero es su mascota y eso es todo lo que importa.


End file.
